


Connor and Nines Are Siblings and No One Can Take This From Me

by justtheaveragefangirl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detroit Evolution, I call him Nines, Siblings, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, kind of, that was the whole idea, you don't have to have watched it to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtheaveragefangirl/pseuds/justtheaveragefangirl
Summary: This is a purely indulgent fic in which Connor and Nines have sibling interactions.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 104





	Connor and Nines Are Siblings and No One Can Take This From Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written because I feel like not enough people write siblings accurately. I based most off the way me and my siblings are with each other.  
> It's mostly crack because I didn't feel like writing about the drama of siblings actually being there in hard times, but I do hint at some things.

Nines had gone home early that day because it was clear Gavin was in no mood to deal with anyone else, so he was reviewing case files when he heard the door open. He knew the only two people with keys were Connor or Gavin, so he didn’t stop what he was doing.

Suspicions were confirmed when he heard Connor yell, “Where are you?”

Nines was too focused on the case to think before he responded, “On the couch.”

A moment later, the realization hit him.

“Connor, wait, I have case files on my la-”

Connor had already jumped on the couch to lay across Nines’s lap before he could finish.

“You will not believe what just happened,” he said.

“My asshole brother crushed my case files?”

Connor blinked twice, “What? No. It started at the station...”

\---

Connor was sitting in the break room clearly distressed at something. His LED was flickering yellow and he was staring at nothing.

Nines figured he should try to find out that was wrong while he made coffee. “Hey, dipshit. Did something happen?”

Connor shrugged, “Hank said something today and I’m not sure if it was English, but my language processors didn’t translate.”

“What did he say?”

“He asked me if I wanted any ‘fre sha voca do.’”

Nines thought for a moment. “Well, I don’t know either.”

Connor sighed, “I just don’t understand him sometimes.”

“I can kill him if you want.”

“That won’t be necessary, but thanks.”

“Okay,” Nines said as he left, “But let me know if you change your mind.”

Connor gave him a thumbs up.

\---

“Hey, Connor,” Nines shouted as he entered the house, “Gavin taught me an old tradition from his youth. Want to see?”

Connor looked up from making dinner, “Sure, what is it?”

“It’s really simple.” Nines made his way to the kitchen and grabbed the wet rag Connor had used to wipe down the counter.

Nines twisted the rag and snapped it at Connor’s face and walked away.

“Vibe check.”

Connor blinked a few times before he smirked.

“Hey, Nines, vibe check!”

Connor tackled Nines.

\---

There were very few occasions when Connor and Nines were trying to solve cases at home and even fewer when they were both doing that on the same night at the same place, but every once and a while, schedules lined up.

Nines was on the couch again, a habit he had picked up from Gavin. Connor was sitting at the table. Nines was clicking a pen over and over again. Connor was tossing around a coin.

They were both getting on each other’s nerves.

“Nines,” Connor said, “Can I politely ask you to stop clicking that pen?”

Nines sighed, “My house, I can do what I want. How about you stop flipping that coin around.”

“It helps me think.”

“Well, the pen helps me think.”

Connor put the coin down and looked at Nines. “You know,” he said, “You think you’re so special because you’re the latest prototype, but I was you before you were.”

Nines looked up, “You’re just jealous that Amanda likes me more.”

“I am not!”

“Yeah, sure.”

After five minutes of silence, Nines walked to the fridge. “You want a thirium drink?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

\---

Nines hadn’t spoken to Connor for two days and it was all on Hank and Gavin. It started when Gavin insisted Hank plug in his old Wii, but the game they played was Hank’s choice. A stupid choice. They know what happens when people play Mario Kart.

“Did you just red shell me?”

“It wasn’t the computer if that’s what you’re asking.”

Connor was sitting in first place until he saw the blue signal at the bottom of the screen. He let off the accelerator to let Nines pass him.

Then, the blue shell hit Nines’s character.

Connor drifted across the finish line.

Nines had a look of deep betrayal and hatred on his face.

Hank and Gavin were trying not to laugh.

\---

Connor had just entered the precinct after returning from New York when he found his target in the break room with Gavin, Chris, and Tina.

“NINES!”

Nines looked up. When he saw the look on Connor’s face, he turned to his group, “Which one of you told him?”

Tina looked confused, “Told him what?”

Her question was answered a moment later when Connor finally arrived in the break room, “Were you going to tell me you almost died, or did I have to find out from Chris?”

Nines looked at Chris, who was trying to disappear, “You’ve betrayed my trust.”

“He’s your brother,” he said, “I thought he had a right to know.”

Connor nodded, “You thought right,” he turned to Nines, “I’ve told you to be more careful but do you ever listen? No! Why would you?”

Nines had the nerve to look unapologetic, “It all worked out. We solved the case, and I’m fine. Don’t stress.”

If it was possible for Connor’s eye to twitch, it would have. “If you get yourself killed,” he said slowly, “I will personally resurrect you so I can kill you with my own hands.”

With that, Connor walked to his desk and started working.

Nines looked at Chris again, “That’s why you shouldn’t have told him.”

\---

Nines walked to Connor’s desk with a case file and sat down.

“Can I help you,” Connor asked.

Nines shrugged, “I just wanted to see it from another viewpoint.”

“Okay, what’s the case?”

“No, I don’t want your help,” Nines said, “I literally wanted to see it in a new location because I thought moving around might help me think.”

Connor sighed, “I honestly don’t know how to react to that.”

“That was the goal.”

\---

Connor was walking out of the break room when he dropped a mug, and it shattered.

“Oh, fiddlesticks!”

“For the love of all things holy,” Nines said, “Please say ‘fuck.’”

“Look, you know I’m only allowed to say it once, and I’m saving it for a good occasion.”

“I know but maybe ‘fiddlesticks’ isn’t the best substitution.”

~Later~

“You think they believed that I’m only allowed to say fuck once?”

“Probably.”


End file.
